


The Safe House and Nick Cage movies

by Yesimevil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, The Safe House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimevil/pseuds/Yesimevil
Summary: Takes place during the events of The Safe House. Jake has a nightmare and Kevin has to help him.





	The Safe House and Nick Cage movies

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, I climb my way out of the writers block pit.

“Okay we can watch National Treasure one, or National Treasure two, the choice is yours, good sir.” Jake army crawled back to where Kevin was supposed to be.

 

Except Kevin was missing.

 

Jake looked around at the safe house in alarm, reaching the standing place to see better.

 

“Jacob?” Jake whipped around and let out a very manly shriek.

 

“KEVIN don’t sneak up on me like that,” he whined. Kevin frowned slightly.

 

“My apologies. I would suggest you be more aware of your surroundings. You wouldn’t want something to... happen to me.” Jake scrunched up his nose. What was that supposed to mean? He opened his mouth to ask, but Kevin was gone. The safe house started melting and twisting, like a fun house, but not very fun. The colors melted into a stifling black, the kind that carries no sound and is suffocating. Suddenly, Kevin flashed in front of Jake, and as fast as he had appeared, he was gone.

 

“Kevin? Hey Kev, where’dya goOHMYGOD,” Jake screamed as Kevin appeared again. A bullet flew through Kevin’s chest. Horrified, Jake watched him collapse as if it was in slow motion before he snapped into action, catching him before he hit the ground.

 

“Hey, you’re okay, see? I won’t let you die I-“ Kevin grabbed his throat in a stranglehold and leaned forward.

 

“You...you did this...” he choked out before blood started pouring out of his eyes, his nose, his mouth, everywhere. Jake heard footsteps and looked up, still stunned, into the face of Captain Holt.

 

“Jacob? What’s wrong? Where’s Kevin? Kevin? He’s...he’s dead... I don’t understand... you were supposed to keep him safe...” Holt dropped to his knees next to him.

 

“Sir, I tried my best, you have to believe me-“ Jake pleaded. Holt cut him off.

 

“Well maybe your ‘best’ isn’t good enough! I never should have gotten you out of jail. This is all your fault, Peralta!” Jake flinched backwards.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I-“

 

“You need to learn that sorry doesn’t fix things. You killed my husband! You might have pulled the trigger yourself!” A tear slipped out of Jake eye and landed on Kevin’s lifeless body.

 

“I’m inconsolable! Look what you’ve done!” Holt suddenly dropped to the ground, a bullet hole through his head. Seamus appeared out of nowhere and dumped Amy’s dead body on the ground.

 

“How could you, Jake?” She spat looking up with lifeless eyes. Jake’s hands were shaking and he felt as though he would throw up.

 

“I-I didn’t- no...” He stuttered, at a loss.

 

“You worthless piece of shit. No wonder your father left!” Amy continued. Jake shook his head in denial.

 

“N-no he... I’m not...”

 

“He couldn’t stand the sight of you! You’re not a good enough cop!” Holt chimed in.

 

“Stop...he came back...” Jake muttered, his heart rate increasing with every breath.

 

“After having how many kids? Face it, Jake. He’s embarrassed by you. You’re not good enough,” Amy laughed cruelly. Jake felt his heart sink.

 

“Stop...stop it, please stop just stop please-“ Roscoe appeared with a giant knife.

 

“This is what we do to snitches,” he sneered and he plunged the knife through Jake.

 

Jake awoke with a start, the dead bodies of Kevin and Holt and Amy still fresh in his mind. He tried to sit up to control his breathing but couldn’t remember if he was in a sitting zone.

 

This was bad.

 

He couldn’t calm down when he was lying down.

 

He couldn’t get enough air in this position.

 

Shakily, he flipped over and crawled the best he could, trying not to wake Kevin with his erratic breathing. Waking Kevin would be the last thing he wanted right now. Kevin couldn’t see him like this, he’s supposed to protect Kevin not dump his problems on him.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of not enough air, Jake finally made it to the couch and sat up.

 

Why couldn’t he breathe? He was sitting up. Where’s the air going? He clutched his hair, panicking even more.

 

He can’t wake Kevin up don’t bother Kevin what if he’s not good enough to protect him it will be all his fault he’s not good enough and _why_ _can’t_ _he_ _breathe_ _Kevin’s_ _going_ _to_ _die_ _it_ _will_ _be_ _all_ _his_ _fault_ -

 

A voice cut through the other in his head, Amy’s voice, telling him to breathe in and out, in and out, just focus on taking another breath, don’t think about anything else. After a long while, Jake was finally able to control his breathing. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep, he put in a Nick Cage movie on a low volume so that he wouldn’t wake Kevin, and tried to occupy his mind with anything other than his crushing problems as the sun rose.

 

 

 

Kevin woke from a restful sleep to the sun coming up. Just like any other day, he kicked in Jake’s direction to get him up as well. Surprised when his foot connected with thin air, he looked over and was even more surprised to see that it appeared that Jake had gotten up before him. He heard a faint noise of talking crawled closer to it in confusion.

 

Had Seamus’s men found them?

 

Did they have Jake?

 

He started crawling a bit faster. Relived, he saw it was just Jake watching a... strange movie. When he a better look at Jake, he saw that the younger man didn’t seem to be watching the movie at all, his eyes were glazed over with a haunted look that seemed out of place for Jake’s annoyingly cheerful personality.

 

“Good morning, Jacob. I trust you slept well?” Kevin asked, startling Jake.

 

“Heeeeyyyy Kev! What are you doing up so early?” Jake said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. A small alarm bell went off in Kevin’s head, although he couldn’t place why.

 

“I could ask the same of you, usually I am the one who rises first,” Kevin responded. Jake’s smile faltered for a second.

 

“Oh, you know, just woke up, got bored and thought ‘hey I wanna watch Nick Cage!’ so here I am!” Jake took the movie out of the disc player as the credits started rolling. “Anyways, gotta go do things, yaknow how it be!” He crawled away at an alarmingly fast speed that Kevin had only seen in Northwestern Salamanders.

 

 

For the next couple of days, Jake appeared increasingly exhausted and jumpy, and every night Kevin was asleep before him and every morning Kevin would wake up to find Jake sitting in front of a movie, without actually watching it. The alarm bells were still chiming in Kevin’s head, and getting louder by the day. He tried talking to Jake, but Jake was surprisingly good at changing the subject.

 

It was time to do what Raymond would, and get some detective work done.

 

The next night, Kevin pretended to be asleep, and when Jake finally went to sleep, Kevin waited in the dark. He didn’t know what for, but something inside of him was telling him to do it. At around four in the morning, Jake starting twitching. Kevin was about to chalk it up to Jake being a twitchy sleeper, but then Jake let out a whimper that somehow reached inside Kevin and squeezed his heart. Jake started moving more rapidly, and let out a soft cry.

 

“No...no...stop,” he mumbled. This was one of the only times in his life that Kevin froze. He had no idea how to deal with this situation. He rolled over and shook Jake gently.

 

“Jacob!” He called out. The only response he received was another heart wrenching whimper.

 

“Jacob!” He called louder this time, a small level of desperation rising in him. Jake woke up with a strangled yell and starting crawling to the couch. He sat with his back against it, his breathing too fast. Kevin crawled over and realized Jake was having a panic attack.

 

“Jacob, can you hear me?” Jake nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. He put a hand over his mouth, and Kevin realized he was trying to silence his breathing.

 

“Jacob, don’t do that, just focus on me,” he pulled Jake’s hand away from his mouth gently. Jake shook his head and tried to take his hand back.

 

“No no no... I can’t- I-I-I can’t wake Kev-Kevin,” he gasped.

 

“It’s alright, Jake, just follow my breathing.” Kevin took exaggerated breaths to demonstrate. Jake started calming down slightly.

 

“That’s it, everything is alright, just keep breathing.” Jake seemed to calm down more.

 

“I’m going to get you a glass of water-“ Kevin started to say, but was cut of by Jake grabbing his sleeve.

 

“No! Don’t-don’t lea- don’t leave, please, don’t- don’t” he closed his eyes, his breath quickening again.

 

“Jake, breathe with me. In, out. In, out.” Kevin took Jake’s hand and put it on his chest.

 

“Breathe with me. In, out. In, out.” Jake’s breathing returned to normal. After sitting in silence for a bit, Kevin turned to Jake.

 

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” He asked. Jake looked away for minute.

 

“I uh...it was dark, and you-you, Holt and- and Amy were all-“ he took a deep breath and ducked his head down. “You were dead. And it was all my fault.” He rubbed his hand across his eyes furiously to wipe away any tears.

 

“Anyway, uh, sorry for wake you up, sorry you had to see that, sorry that everything sucks and we’re stuck in here because I tried to be a sneaky detective got framed ended up in jail and made it so that Holt had to ask a criminal for help and then owed him a favor-“ his spiraling was interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Kevin’s face.

 

“While it does...’suck’ that we are stuck in here, none of this is your fault, and you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Kevin said gently. Jake smiled in gratitude.

 

“Now, I suppose eventually I will have to watch these ‘Nick Cage’ movies, so we might as well start now.” Kevin sighed. Jake scrambled for a movie, chattering away about a “Ghost Rider”. When the movie ended the put in Ghost Rider two. Kevin didn’t care for either of them, but when he looked at Jake, sleeping peacefully on his shoulder as the sun came up instead of staring at the tv blankly, he decided that they weren’t terrible...at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :) please let me know if you caught any mistakes!


End file.
